Why me
by cait.walsh
Summary: When bella move's from forks to ohio and joins glee what will happen to her when edward moves into town with his family *t just incase* chapter 1 out
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own twilight or glee **

**Bella's POV**

Since the day they left one question keeps on replaying in my head why was it me he chose why not someone else he could have fallen in love with anyone from any age of time but is was me the clumsy girl.

Do you see why I had to move to ohio not the excuse i told my dad, my mum or my friends I had to get away to stop the memories the pain that hit my stomach whenever I thought of him the guilt that made me feel like my chest was collapsing in whenever I told them why I had to move.

So far the worst thing that has happened so far the first day again I always wished and hoped that forks high school was the last one.

I walk in the doors and the first thing I see is a kid getting slushed with blue slushy ow that must hurt and sting if it gets into your eyes.

A perky short girl walks over to a wall and pins something up to it I decide to see what it was as i walk over i get several pushes and rude comments thrown my way then I look up at the wall.

Glee club whats this I would normally look at all the other people who have signed up but there are none no one bothered to even look at the sign up sheet.

I see the perky girl again with a jock I guess as I walk over to her some one throws slushy at him wow even jocks get bullied hear.

She now realises I'm walking over to her she sorts her hair out and smiles making her nose spread across her face and i don't mean that in a mean way it gust looks like that.

"Ummm hey my names Bella whats glee club" she looks at me amazed like I have just given her a puppy for Christmas.

"SINGING" she shouts at me "We sing wanna sign up" now I'm the one looking at her oddly I nod my head she squeals and runs over to the sign up bored.

"What was your name again" she shouts I walk over to her "Bella swan" she wrights my name down.

"My names Rachel berry and auditions tomorrow have a song ready"

Before i can say okay she's off to her next class.

* * *

**Sorry its so short i needed to start some were sorry**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rachel's POV**

I walk through the halls looking out for Tina, Kurt or Marty any one will do really they would. Before I find any of my friends I see the five best looking humans in the world .

They all have something unique about them one of the boys has amazing copper hair when another looks like he could be one of the strongest person in the world and the last one he looks like he is constantly in pain.

But the two girls are impossibly flawless one with amazing blond hair that ends in lose curls around her waist whilst the other girl has brown hair that ends at her chin but has the most beautiful cloths.

They walk past the sign up sheet which looks pretty lonely with only Bella's name on it and she's auditioning today but when they see her name they do something totally unexpected they all sign up.

Maybe it's just something they do to make fun of us or something they start to walk up to me.

**Bella's POV**

I'm walking past the sign up sheet when I see an extra five names they are all names I know way too well.

Jasper Hale

Alice Cullen

Rosalie Hale

Emmet Cullen

And the worst name on the list

Edward Cullen

The person I loved with all my heart and he had left me like I was just a little part of his life and I hadn't meant anything to him.

But right now I have to think of what song to sing I know he will be able to hear me even though he's not aloud in the room.

Maybe I could make him pay for leaving me to break into a thousand mini pieces never to be put back together.

I look for Rachel oh no she's talking to them the Cullen's.

I'm staring longer than I should be because my trance is interrupted by the final bell I guess that I should go to the auditorium.

*starts to sing*

Been there, done that, messed around  
I'm having fun, don't put me down  
I'll never let you sweep me off my feet  
I won't let you in again  
The messages I tried to send  
My information's just not going in

I'm burning bridges shore to shore  
I break away from something more  
I'm not turned off to love until it's cheap  
Been there, done that, messed around  
I'm having fun, don't put me down  
I'll never let you sweep me off my feet

This time baby,  
I'll be, bulletproof  
This time baby,  
I'll be, bulletproof

I won't let you turn around  
And tell me now I'm much too proud  
To walk away from something when it's dead  
Do, do, do, your dirty words  
Come out to play when you are hurt  
There are certain things that should be left unsaid

Tick, tick, tick, tick on the watch  
And life's too short for me to stop  
Oh, baby, your time is running out  
I won't let you turn around  
And tell me now I'm much too proud  
All you do is fill me up with doubt 

This time baby,  
I'll be, bulletproof  
This time baby,  
I'll be, bulletproof _[repeat 2x]_

This time...I'll be...bulletproof _[repeat 2x]_

This time baby,  
I'll be, bulletproof  
This time baby,  
I'll be, bulletproof _[repeat 2x]_

I walk out of the room and the Cullen's are looking at me.


End file.
